Piccolo
by Zooropa
Summary: What every Piccolo fan wishes could happen to them...
1. Default Chapter

(Author's note, YES I know this is a total Mary sue

(Author's note, YES I know this is a total Mary sue. I originally wrote it without even thinking of putting it on ff.net, but my sis found it on the computer and said I should, just read it and see what you think.)

It could possibly have been the most boring lesson in her life. If she'd never had a lesson with Mr. Tomblin's French set, she would have said without doubt that it was, but she had, and she knew what to expect from 1st period on a Monday, and she also knew it could get much worse that this. Life at a Private school, especially one just for girls, was extremely dull. In fact, probably the only thing that kept her going through these long French lessons was that she had History afterwards, with Dr. Eadie, now that was much better than this load of French drivel! She was never even planning to go to France. Now Japan was a much different matter, home of Karate, Sushi and best of all, Anime! Why couldn't they learn Japanese? She already knew a few words picked up from DragonballZ, Baka meant something like 'you bastard', um…. Sayonora was 'goodbye'… 

"Jennifer! Jennifer-Anne Hill! Stop staring out of that window this instant!"

Jenni jumped and turned around, and was forced out of her dbz-induced daydream.

"Good, now what are the perfect tenses of Etre, the verb 'to be?"

"Umm…." (you baka!) she thought.

Lots of other hands shot up in the classroom.

"Maybe you should listen to me more in the future" gloated Mr. Tomblin. "Now, who shall I pick to enlighten you?"

'I already know who he's going to flipping pick' thought Jenni. 'It'll be Katherine. I wish my fist could bloody well enlighten her face!'

"How about you, Katherine?" If this was anime, Jenni would have sweatdropped.

"Thankyou Mr. Tomblin." Katherine smirked at Jenni, looking scarily like Vegeta. " The perfect tenses of etre are- 

At this point, something happened that changed Jenni's life for the better.

A green body, wearing a white cape, crashed through the roof. Jenni recognized it as Piccolo. Everyone in the classroom stared, though only Jenni, and one other girl, were staring in pure delight. "Ohmygoditspiccoloitreallyis" thought Jenni, hysterically. Only then did she realize he wasn't getting up.

Meanwhile, the now petrified-to-his-chair Mr. Tomblin, was also getting braver when he realized the strange green thing wasn't moving. Shakily he began to get up from his chair, though before he could do anything more, what looked like a tall, blonde steak of lightening ran in between him and the 'green thing'.

Jenni thought fast. "No Mr. Tomblin, it could be dangerous!"

"All the more reason I should have a look at it first Jennifer, now step aside."

Jenni realized the whole class was staring at them. Piccolo's cape was covering his face and most of his body, but once anyone got too close they'd realize this was no human being. Also, she needed to get him help, and fast!

"No! I can't let you" Jenni slowly positioned her body in between the class and the teacher, so they wouldn't see what she was going to do next. She gave him a dead neck, and he slumped to the floor. It was the kind you see them do on FBI films, where it looks like the person's fainted.

"Hey Jenni, what did ya do to him?!" someone called. The class was getting decidedly braver now their teacher was down for the count. "N-No-nothing," stammered Jenni. "I think he fainted." The class began to crowd around Piccolo. 'Kami help me!' thought Jenni.

Strangely enough, it was another of Jenni's nemesis's that helped her out. "Eewww! Don't touch it!" sneered Lindsey, who was one of those bitchy popular girls who everyone was afraid to cross, in case they were labeled losers, or something.Now nobody knew what to do, as no-one wanted to touch the thing, but no-one, who hadn't already left, screaming, wanted to leave, in case they missed out on any excitement."So, Jenni," said Lindsey, "How come you were so protective of this thing when Mr. Tomblin wanted to look at it?"

"Erm…" (oh shit oh shit oh shit) thought Jenni. "Didn't you see in the paper this morning?" asked Jenni. "The army is testing out a new kind of mobile suit doll."

"A what?"

Jenni realized her mistake, she guessed anything bigger than an action figure was hard to grasp for someone who'd never seen Gundam wing before.

"Ummm…"

She looked around desperately. Just in time, Dr. Eadie came in, ready for her next lesson.

Dr. Eadie was Jenni's favourite teacher, (think a kind of older Lietenent Noin from gundam wing). She had told Jenni's parent's that Jenni would be able to get an A* in her History A levels, even if she took them now, which amazed her parents, as Jenni was only 14 years old.

When Dr. Eadie came through the door, she first looked at the hole in the ceiling, then at the thing that had made the hole. Her face went from a look of surprise, to startled recognition when she saw Piccolo. Then she looked at Jenni, who mouthed, "Get them out of here," indicating the rest of the class. Then Dr. Eadie took charge of the situation.

"Right you Horrible lot, what've you done to this classroom, and that poor teacher lying there!?!"

"Nothing miss, that thing just fell through the roof!" someone spoke up.

"Right then, if you lot are all completely innocent of this, and I don't believe that for a second, then be off with you to your next lessons before I give all of you detention, the second bell went five minutes ago!"

As the class hurried out of the door, Jenni smiled to herself. She knew, and anyone else who had ever had Dr. Eadie for History would know, that this was just a scary front she was putting on to get the children out of the room, and that she'd probably never given anyone detention in her life.

She turned to Jenni, "From that look on your face I'd say you're also a DragonballZ fan?"

Jenni's mouth dropped. "Y-yes!"

"What's the matter? Teachers are allowed to like anime too aren't they? Now go and see to that poor Namek, I can see you're dying to. I'll go and get a first aid kit so we can sort out that nasty wound on his forehead."

She went out of the door, and Jenni ran to Piccolo.

"Oh boy, you're pretty messed up, aren't you?" she whispered more to herself than to him. "I wonder who did this to you."

To her surprise, he tried to say something to her, but couldn't quite get it out.

"Shush, it doesn't matter."

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm, tight.

"Ooww!" 

"D-Does matter!" he said, in a hoarse voice. "They'll come back for you!"

"For me?" she said, startled, "I thought it was you they got!"

He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked into her eyes. "Look, Jenni, I know this is scary, and you don't know who I am, and I can't tell you everything, because I don't know everything about this, but what I do know is that I was told by a guy named Kami to look for the highest power reading here, because there's some prophecy or other that says someone more powerful than the Saiyans is going to emerge somewhere around here, so he sent us all to look for it. When I found the highest power here, it was obvious we weren't the only ones looking for him, or, I know now, her."

"How do you know my name? Waitaminute, Her?"

"Yeah Einstein, it's you."

As Jenni was deciding whether or not to pinch herself, as this was the stuff of her dreams, someone emerged out of the shadows.

"What, Her? You must be kidding Green bean!"

Piccolo spoke to the figure in the corner, without turning to look at her. "Katrin, please, this is none of your business."

Jenni looked at the person in the corner, and could just make out the face shrouded in shadow. 'Oh…my…God…" she thought. 'Not Katharine!"

She turned to Piccolo. "Please don't tell me you know that freak!"

"Believe me," he said. "I wish I didn't."

Katharine walked over to Piccolo, gloating "My my my, we are in a bad state, aren't we?"

"Not that the "Saiyan princess's' armed guard waiting outside would have anything to do with it, of course." Piccolo said sarcastically.

"What, moi? Want to hurt you? Why would I do a thing like that?" she smirked. "Anyway, Blondy here can vouch for me. I was here all the time, wasn't I Jen?"

Jenni looked extremely confused. "Saiyan Princess? Kat-rin? Blondy!!?? Grrrr!!"

"What, you never guessed?" 'Katrin' smiled, and turned to Piccolo. "This is your 'champion'? I wouldn't wanna be on your side!" she flew swiftly out of the hole Piccolo had made.

Piccolo started to growl. 

"Piccolo! Don't!" 

"How do you know my name?"

"What, you've never seen yourself on TV before?"

"TV? Oh, you mean when they did that 'world's most wanted' program on The Great Demon King? Heh heh heh."

"No stupid! I mean Dragonba- Oh, never mind!" Jenni realized this could work to her advantage. "Anyway, I thought you got over that 'Daimao' stage when you joined up with Goku?"

"Me? Join up with Son Goku?" he looked at her the same way he'd look at Kami with bunny ears strapped to his head. "Sorry kid, you must have got the wrong Piccolo."

Jenni looked skeptical. "How many green pointy-eared aliens could I know?"

Piccolo squinted at her. "Well I've certainly never met you before today, when Kami told me about you."

"Well here's one for you, how come, if you're really still at the 'I-am-the-great-Daimao-I'm-going-to-take-over-the-world! stage, then why did you do what Kami said and come here? Ha!"

"Because the Saiyans are trying to take over our planet and basically we're all in it together! And if you're so clever you'll also know what a Saiyan is!"

"You'd be surprised…Hmmm…Have you ever fought against anyone named Raditz?"

"No, but isn't that Katrin's fiancé?"

"What?" Jenni almost fell down from the shock. "Well… I guess they do kind of suit each other. Ever fought against a guy named Frieza?"

"Freezer? That's a stupid name!"

"I guess you've not…So, if I'm the most important person to save the world..."

"Yes…" Piccolo grinned, and Jenni noticed his fangs.

"How come they sent lil' old super-bad-guy you?" Jenni could feel her eyes start to widen.

"Well…technically, they didn't."

"Oh. *Ulp* So why d'ya come?"

"I knew the power level was coming from this school, and I knew that nobody from _here_ would have any idea of how to fight,"

"Hey!"

"- so I figured it was up to me, a true combat master, to-"

"train me, yeah yeah I know already!"

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"You seem to know an awful lot about stuff I thought only a few people know. Like the saiyans, or what I'm thinking."

Jenni felt more confident. "Well…maybe I can see the future or something. And about what you're thinking, lets just say you're a very predictable little Namek."

"A seer huh? Interesting…maybe you've already started to tap into your powers. 

"Okay, in case you didn't notice, Me. Powers. Big no no. You don't know how many times I've _tried_ to throw a ki-blast."

"My training will uncover your powers."

"If that involves leaving me out in the wilderness for a couple of months-"

"Who's gonna stop me?"

"Ummm…"

Just then, another guy Jenni never thought she'd see came through the roof, though in a slightly more graceful way than Piccolo did.

"Goku!" shouted Jenni, relived.

"Why, if it isn't Son Goku." Growled Piccolo.

"If it isn't Piccolo Daimao." Goku growled back.

"Piccolo, No! Bad Namek!" Jenni saw what was happening and tried to head off the carnage.

"Jenni, stay out of this!" snarled Piccolo. 

"Huh? Who's Jenni?" Goku said, scratching his head.

While Goku was distracted, Piccolo took this opportunity to hurl himself at the bewildered saiyan's throat. 

Jenni instinctively grabbed for Piccolo's collar, and tried to heave him off Goku.

"Piccolo, No!!" it was only when he whirled around, baring his fangs that Jenni realized the danger she was in. Surprisingly he didn't do anything.

Piccolo sighed, and then looked exasperatedly at her arm. "Move it or lose it kiddo."

Jenni looked up pleadingly into his eyes, "Please, Piccolo, you have to listen to me," Goku was beginning to regain consciousness, and Jenni noticed he had the 'sly' look on his face that he got when he thought he was being clever."-Both of you!"

Piccolo looked from Goku to Jenni, and then back to Goku again, "We might as well hear what she has to say." He said to Goku, who looked at him strangely.

'Why did I do that?" thought Piccolo. "There's just something about her…"

"Please, you two, don't fight! If the Saiyans are coming to earth you're going to have to sort out your differences and fight them together. And Piccolo? I know you have a hell of a grudge against Goku, as he killed your father and all that, but you know as well as we do that your father was really evil, and he was killing lots of people. I know you'd like to think so, but you're not as evil as Daimao was, and there is goodness inside of you somewhere. And about you _both_ wanting to train me or whatever, if you could just agree with each other, then you could both help me. I mean, surely I would learn more if everybody like you two, Master Roshi, Kami, and all the others taught me, instead of just one person."

Goku looked confused, and Piccolo just looked annoyed.

They both spoke at once.

"But MY training is the only training you will need! They will make you weak!"

"Wow, Jenni, how do you know all this stuff?"

Piccolo scowled at Goku, and went to speak again, but Jenni cut him off.

"All I'm saying is that we're going to beat the Saiyans much easier by working together than we are by fighting amongst ourselves!"

Goku looked thoughtful. "You know Piccolo, she does have a point..." 

Piccolo muttered something unintelligible.

"Please Piccolo?" Jenni looked pleadingly at him with wide eyes, and Goku tried to do the same.

"Oh alright! But I know I'm going to regret this! And stop pulling that stupid face Goku, before I change my mind!"

"Woo hoo!!" Jenni shouted, and did a high five with Goku.

"Jenni!" Piccolo scolded, looking almost worried for her. "How can you be so happy? We're literally kidnapping you to fight the most dangerous villains alive, (apart from me) and you're-"

He was cut off by Jenni hugging him. "Thank you Piccolo!"

Goku laughed at Piccolo, who was looking as though he was caught between shouting at her and falling into a blissful trance.

Jenni broke off. "Ummm…don't ask me why I did that."

Piccolo quickly changed the subject. "So…we gonna go or what?"

Jenni looked at him skeptically. You wanna take me to Japan for who knows how long, and you expect me to go in this?" She looked down at her school uniform, which consisted of a gray pleated skirt, a gray jumper and a pink pinstripe blouse.

"Ummm…Again, piccolo, Jenni does have a point."

"Stop being so vain girl! You can borrow some of Goku's woman's clothes, or that funny blue-haired girl's."

"Chi-chi and Bulma maybe?" asked Jenni.

"How does she do that?" asked Goku, puzzled. "Anyway I don't think any of Chi-chi's clothes would fit her…"

"Don't let her hear you say that!" giggled Jenni.

"Enough of this nonsense!" said Piccolo, but he could hardly be heard over Jenni and Goku sniggering.

"Right!" he said, and picked up Jenni around her waist, and put her under one arm.

"Aahh!" screamed Jenni, and then saw who it was. "Piccolo! Whatd'ya do that for? Put me down you big lug!"

"I'm taking you home to get some clothes and what ever else you may need, and then we're going to Kami's palace!"

"But Piccolo! I can get there on my own two feet ya know!" she struggled to get out of his grasp, and only succeeded in rolling over the other way, so now she could see Piccolo scowling down at her. "You're so patronizing, ya know that?"

"Do you intend to fly?" asked Piccolo.

"Huh?" Jenni stared blankly up at him.

"You said you could get there on your own two feet."

"Ohh… right. Cool! We're going to fly?"

"C'mon Goku, lets go."

And, with Jenni kicking and screaming for the first few moments, they both flew through the hole in the ceiling, and emerged into a crowd of waiting saiyans, with Katherine and Raditz looking down on them. Lots of students in the school yard, as it was breaktime by now, were staring and pointing up at them. 

"Oh brilliant," said Piccolo. "So much for keeping it a secret like Kami said, huh Goku?"

"Yeah." He looked glumly down at the children, then at the waiting saiyans.

"You get Jenni to safety, and I'll fight these idiots." Said Piccolo.

"Sorry Piccolo, you're gonna need all the help you can get!"

Piccolo carefully put Jenni down on the school roof, then flew upwards towards the nearest Saiyan, and easily knocked him out of the sky with a right hook.

"Don't let them get to her!" he shouted at Goku.

While the two warriors fought fiercely, Jenni could only watch in amazement.She'd seen them fight on TV before, but the real thing was something else! She could barely see them sometimes, they moved so fast. Suddenly, one was knocked down and fell onto the roof next to Jenni. He leered at her, and got up.

"Errmm…Piccolo!!!!? Goku!!!!???"

Somebody shouted at her from underneath. "Jenni! Here!" it was Dr. Eadie, who passed Jenni one of those long poles you use to open the high windows in classrooms.

"What do I do with this??!!" she asked, frantically. Just then, the Saiyan grabbed her, and self-preservation kicked in.

She hit him over the head with a loud 'Thunk', and he fell to the floor.

"Yay!! I got one!!!" she shouted.

Someone grabbed her from behind, and she clunked him over the head, too.

"Hey! Hey!! I'm here to save you ya know!" it was Yamcha, and standing behind him, sniggering, were Kuririn and Tien. Yamcha rubbed his head. "Owww…"

"Oh, um… hi guys! Sorry Yamcha…"

Yamcha put his hand behind his head and laughed, (Goku style) "Well, I can think of a few ways you could make it up to me!" 

Jenni suddenly understood why Bulma got so annoyed, and whacked him over the head again. Then she shouted at the giggling Kuririn and Tien. "What are you two staring at? Piccolo and Goku are in trouble!"

They looked at her open mouthed for a minute, then she raised the stick, so they quickly flew off to bag a few Saiyans.

"And you!" she addressed Yamcha, who was slowly getting up. "You can take me to Kami's, because you don't look as if you could do much here!" she looked up to the sky, and saw that many of the Saiyans were either flying away (including Raditz and Katrin) or lay scattered around the school grounds.

"There's no need to be so rude." Mumbled Yamcha, though he still complied, as to him Jenni seemed a lot like Bulma, and he knew what happened if you didn't obey her.

Jenni put down the stick, and went to see Dr. Eadie. "Will you be able to sort this out?"

"Nah…I'll just feign ignorance of the whole thing. What about your family?"

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go and tell my parents soon, so don't worry about them."

"Good luck, and have fun! I wish I was young enough to go saving the world."

"I'll come and see you sometime, or bring you to see us?"

"Alright. And say hi to that hunky Master Roshi for me will you?"

Jenni almost sweat dropped. "Yeah *hee hee* okay. Bye, and thanks for everything."

"You too, see ya soon!"

Yamcha walked up to Jenni. "You ready?"

"Yeah, as I'll ever be." He held under her arms, and they rose into the air, avoiding the odd falling Saiyan. "Uh, this is nice…" giggled Yamcha, hysterically. Jenni wished she had the stick.

Jenni heard a bump that meant Yamcha had been hit somehow by one of the retreating Saiyans, and she was suddenly free falling through the air. She barely had time to register what had happened to her when she felt strong arms around her wrists. She looked up and saw that they were green.

"My angel." She said, and Piccolo smiled in reply. 

"At your service," he said, pulling her up to be held over his arms, the way you would carry a baby. She felt safe this way. Not like when Yamcha had carried her. 

"Thank you." she said, and began to realize how tired she was. Meeting your hero in life isn't exactly easy work you know! 

"It's okay. You're tired aren't you?"

"Immensely. How d'ya know?"

"Let's just say you're a very predictable little human. Now go to sleep, you've got a very hard day tomorrow."

She smiled at him gratefully. 'At least I'm missing the Biology test tomorrow' she thought to herself.

"You'll have more to worry about than a Biology test soon Jenni." said Piccolo. 'And now I've got you to worry about.' He thought.

"Ahhh, that's sweet." Said Jenni, then she looked at him, startled. "Wait a sec, did you just read my thoughts?"

"And you just read mine!" said Piccolo, sounding indignant. 'Now she knows what I've been feeling since I met her.'

'Stop it, stop it stop it!!', thought Jenni. 'No, wait, this isn't my fault he's reading my thoughts, he does that kind of thing, not me! I don't even have powers!"

'It's not me!!' thought Piccolo, inside her head. She could feel his mind all around hers, and she could feel what he was feeling. She could see that he was as surprised as she was at what was happening. 

'Okay… then what's doing this?' she couldn't even feel her physical body now, only the sensation of his arms around her.

'I don't know, but don't try to fight it, it's beautiful. I can see you as you really are, I can feel your mind around me. But we should be somewhere deeper by now.'

Jenni could feel it too, but she wasn't sure she wanted it. Show Piccolo her soul, her mind, her darkest secrets? She wasn't even sure what was holed up in her mind, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. But it wasn't as if she had anything to hide from Piccolo. She could already see his mind, and it really was beautiful. It seemed as if there were glittering facets of emeralds and rubies all around her, every thought or feeling or emotion he had ever had. Some were dark and hard, and he had thrown up a cold mist around them, but some were shining with an internal light, and she peered deeply into one of those. She saw a younger version of Piccolo at the Budokai competitions, and felt the elation that came with using his powers, the powers of flight and the incredible focus he had when fighting. It was as if she was there reliving the moment with him, feeling it as he had felt it. She could feel him in the regions of her mind as well, seeing parts of her memories, probing her mind as if with his own antennae. He saw the shining parts of her mind, the things that made up some of her own happy memories. How she felt when she sang, or fought at Judo class. How she felt when she was with her family, or her pets. He saw all the times when she'd been happy with her friends. The times they'd go out together, or sit and talk about what they'd do when they left school, and planned their futures together. He saw all the silly things about her too. He was rushing around in her mind looking into thought and feelings at random, like a child in a sweet shop.

How she wanted to get a Harley Davidson motorbike when she was old enough. 

How she liked to watch really old horror movies and predict when the ghost was going to jump out or whatever. 

How she'd read a book about people who could turn into animals, and then spent absolutely ages trying to figure out what type of animal she'd be. 

The pride she'd felt when a boy she knew had said she looked like Sarah Michelle Gellar. 

How she'd felt when she'd gotten 96% in a chemistry exam, the highest mark out of all the classes in her year, which was a good memory, because she'd finally managed to prove she was marginally clever. But she wasn't like any of the clever girls who were her friends, going to a private school tended to lower your self-esteem slightly. 

The way she'd felt when she'd had some glamour shots taken for a Christmas present, and how she'd thought how unlike she was to the girl in the photo, not confident, clever or beautiful, or any of the things she'd need to be to get anywhere in life.

'But you are all those things.' Thought Piccolo. 'You're clever, beautiful, brave, and shining with your own light, like an aura all around you that draws people to you like bees to a flower.'

'Oh please!' she thought, but inside her head the protests seemed shallow and untruthful, she could feel what he'd been feeling when he'd just said that, and she could feel that he really believed it. She tried to reach out for him, and then her thoughts stumbled. "Oh wait," she said. "Where are we?"

It was the cliché question, but a good one nonetheless. "I don't know." Said Piccolo.

They had been flying, but now neither knew where they were. She hoped they hadn't crashed or something.

"I'm going to try and go back." Jenni said reluctantly.

"No, wait. Don't go, please." Piccolo sounded beseeching, and Jenni's heart went out to him. She felt exactly the same way, but, well, there was a world to be saved out there.

"I know there is." Piccolo had been listening to her thoughts. "But how do we get back?"

Jenni didn't know. "I think if we just concentrate…"

"Or stop concentrating on each other…"

"But that's impossible!!"

"I know."

Jenni tried to find her physical body, but failed. It was just too tempting to stay here, basking in the glow of Piccolo's mind. Then she had an idea to distract him, and see if that worked. "I wonder where Gohan was during the fight?"

"Goku's brat? Why should I care?"

Jenni got confused. "Oh yeah, you never trained him, did you?"

"Look woman, I mean, Jenni. I don't know where you got these wacky ideas about me, but I never trained Goku's spawn, and I never teamed up with him!!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Jenni was now really confused. "I think I need to go see Kami."

"Yeah." Piccolo could feel that she was distressed about something, but didn't know what. He tried really hard to find a way out of the spell they seemed to be under, he wanted to help Jenni. He thought of taking her to Kami's, and then how she'd feel when everything was okay, and he found himself being pulled back to the corporeal world. 

He woke up sitting on a cliff overlooking the sea, which was pounding on the rocks down below. Somewhere over that sea, he thought, was Kami's lookout, they must have stopped here when, well whatever-that-was had happened. He looked down, and saw that Jenni was still sleeping in his arms. Her head was resting on his shoulder pad, and he was supporting her in his arms. He lay and watched her for a while, feeling the rhythm of her breathing, and thinking on what had happened between them. He then remembered what they had to do. "Jenni?" He said. "Jenni? Wake up, we have to go and see Kami!"

He gently lifted her up, and her eyes opened. "Mmm?" she yawned. "I had such a wonderful dream…"

Piccolo smirked to himself. "C'mon Jenni, we have to go."

She was still half asleep. "But I'm really tired…and I've got a Biology test tomorrow…"

Piccolo sighed, and took off his cape. He then wrapped it around Jenni, and held her in his arms, the way he had before. She closed her eyes again, and snuggled into his warmth. Piccolo felt strange, the way he had when he'd seen into her mind. Was this what love was like? I t couldn't be. The great Demon king did not feel such petty emotions. Piccolo took off from the side of the hill, leaving his glowing ki trail behind.

(Author's Note, Sorry ppl, I'm really tired and can't be bothered to write the bit where they get to Kami's but if this get's good reviews then it'll be in the next chapter. Thanx for reading it, please please please review!)


	2. Kami's Palace

YEAH I KNOW THIS IS A MARY SUE

YEAH I KNOW THIS IS A MARY SUE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT!!!!

Somewhere over the calm ocean, steeped in fog and mystery, its turrets touching the clouds, was the floating palace. This was the home of Kami-sama, the guardian of the earth, the god of this world. From here he watched his people down below, helping them and guiding them towards their destinies.

A shape stirred in the mist, and two slipper-like shoes touched down on the marble grounds. "Kami!!" the gruff voice broke the tranquility surrounding the castle. The Namekian warrior named Piccolo gently set down the teenage girl he had been carrying. "C'mon Jenni, wake up, we're here." As the girl sleepily opened her eyes, the tall emerald green skinned alien looked around in irritation. "Kami!! Where are you, you senile old crone?"

"Patience is a virtue my dear Piccolo." Said the elder Namek who walked out of the palace entrance, leaning heavily on his stick. "Though apparently," he added under his breath, "one that I neglected to share with you when we split forms." 

"For your own sake old man," growled Piccolo. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"There's nothing like a good pair of pointy ears, is there?" The elder Namek almost seemed to be talking to himself. "Now, what can I do for you my girl?"

"Her name's Jenni." said Piccolo, a little too protectively.

"I knew that!" said Kami indignantly. "I was just being pleasant. Jennifer-Anne Hill, age 14, from England, need I go on? Now, what do you wish of me Jenni?"

Jenni didn't ask how Kami knew all this; she was having enough trouble adjusting to the situation as it was. After falling asleep she'd just expected to wake up in her own bed, but to her amazement she was still meeting the (supposedly fictional) characters of her favourite TV show. Oh well, she wasn't going to complain! Compared to all that, Kami knowing about her seemed almost to be expected. After all, he was meant to be some wise all knowing God, wasn't he? Uh oh. How was she meant to address him?

"Um…ah…" Jenni bowed to him. "Oh wise Kami-sama, I have come to seek your guidance-" Jenni heard sniggering and looked up. Kami actually looked quite proud of himself, but Piccolo was in hysterics at the guardian's expense. "I can almost see your head growing Kami!"

Kami lost the 'noble' expression he had been wearing, and growled at Piccolo, who just raised an eyebrow (thing) and turned to Jenni. "You don't have to talk to him in that way Jenni, he's not your God, nor mine."

"You can tell that by the disrespectful way he talks to me, can't you?" said Kami quietly, but was ignored.

"Don't bother honouring the old crone, he's not worth it," Continued Piccolo.

Jenni had turned red with embarrassment. "Okay…"

"Ahem!" said Kami, getting over his humiliation at Piccolo's hands.

"Oh, yeah." Said Jenni. "Could you please explain the prophecy thing, and also, why am I here meeting you all? It doesn't make sense!"

"Well it's pretty simple really, I had a dream about the one who would rid us of the Saiyan pirates who want to sell this planet, so we searched for the highest power level that wasn't one of us, and found you."

Piccolo coughed at the 'we' part.

"What I mean is…" said Kami, glancing angrily at Piccolo. "Piccolo rudely eavesdropped on our conversation and took it upon himself to find you and train you, and so he found you first. Pure luck of course, no skill involved."

While Piccolo glared at Kami, Jenni asked the guardian another question. "Yes, but I mean how can it be possible that I'm even here, in the same reality as you? The last time I saw you all was on a TV show called DragonballZ, and now I'm meeting you in person!"

"Here she goes again…" muttered Piccolo. "I don't suppose you've got any smart ideas about this wacky stuff Jenni's saying about us? She thinks I trained Goku's brat!"

"Actually…" said Kami, thoughtfully. "I think I know what she means. Come inside the palace, and I'll show you."

Kami lead them through the massive double doors into the gigantic entrance hall of the palace, then through to a smaller room that looked like an office but seemed too grand to be one. He rummaged through a pile of books on his desk and brought out a large red book with some golden Japanese writing on the front. Jenni's Japanese wasn't all that good, but she thought that it was the kanji symbols for 'ask' and rewards'. Put together the word would read something like 'Prayers answered'. With a look of great concentration on his face Kami flicked through the pages of the book.

"Ah, yes. Here it is. Akira Toriyama, an aspiring young author and comic artist prayed for inspiration for his work, so I sent him dreams of myself and others, like you Piccolo, who I thought would make good material for a comic."

Piccolo snorted, but Kami carried on. "And apparently it worked! I had forgotten all about young Akira, I'm guessing this Dragonball series is pretty popular?"

"It's the best!" said Jenni, happier now that she had even a barely plausible reason for being there. 

"Hmmm…" Kami looked thoughtful. "My dream said that the new warrior would be able to see into the future, I wonder if that's what it meant?"

"It could be." Said Piccolo, though he still looked confused, finding it hard to grasp the concept of him being in a cartoon.

Jenni tugged on his cape. "Have you met anyone called Vegeta yet?"

"Uh… No."

She giggled. "Boy are you in for a surprise. Trunks?"

"No, Boxers." Piccolo frowned at her. "What!?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?!"

"No Piccolo, I meant have you met anyone called Trunks yet?"

"Oh." Piccolo was looking slightly purple. (A/N No he's not ill, purple is the colour Nameks go when they're embarrassed.)"What kind of stupid name is that? No, I haven't."

"He's the son of Vegeta and Bulma, though they don't know it when they first meet him, 'cause he came back from an alternate future to warn us all about the androids that are gonna come in three years-, well four from now, but three when he comes, -that you all died fighting in his timeline, but don't worry you win this time, but then this other android thing called Cell had stowed away in his time machine and you all have to fight that too…You're gonna have a great time!!"

Piccolo and Kami were staring at her with open mouths.

"I see she's started already." Said Kami, after a long pause.

Piccolo made some incoherent noise.

Jenni giggled. Having succeeded in winding up Piccolo, she had ran out of things to do, and getting more hyper by the second as she realized this might actually be for real, she needed something to keep herself amused. (A/N I'm dangerous when hyper/bored.) "Now what do we do? Can I start training?"

"I don't think it would be fair to start your training today Jenni, would it Piccolo?"

Piccolo growled at Kami, but then looked towards Jenni. "Well, I guess you have had a pretty hard day, and me and Goku gave those Saiyans quite a beating, I don't think they'll be back for a while. But the training starts tomorrow, okay?"

"Deal." Piccolo looked as though he was expecting Jenni to be worried about this, but she was grinning from ear to ear. After all, this was a dream come true! "But what can we do now?"

"I think it might be a good idea for you to get some sleep," said Kami, like an old grandfather or someone.

"I'm too hyper to sleep!" protested Jenni. "And anyway, I slept with Piccolo on the way here!" 

Kami looked shocked, and Piccolo turned _very_ purple. "Not like that!! Sheesh! You two do have dirty minds!" Kami looked relieved, though Jenni added under her breath, "Not that I've had minded that but, hey, you know, ya can't have everything!" Piccolo looked quickly down at her, and she wasn't sure whether he'd heard her or not. 

"Heyloo? Anyone home?" a blue haired girl poked her head through the door, and Bulma smiled at Jenni. "Ooohh… So you're the new girl, huh?" Ignoring Piccolo's disdainful frown at her, and Kami's raised eyebrow at the machine oil she was dragging in on the carpet Bulma walked up to Jenni. "I gathered all the guys together to give you a welcome party!"

"A _welcome_ party?" mouthed Jenni, but Bulma went on.

"Come on, we've got to get you out of that awful outfit, where did you get it?"

"It's school uniform."

"Well that explains it. Come on!" She grabbed Jenni's arm and tried to haul her out of the palace as Jenni tried in vain to detach the blue haired girl. She'd never quite been able to figure out Bulma, she acted like a cross between a complete airhead and a scientific genius. After all, Bulma could build a time machine (well, in an alternate future), but she couldn't even figure out how to use the stove! That is, if Vegeta's opinion of Bulma's cooking is anything to go by.

"No, really! You don't have to do this. Honest!" protested Jenni.

"Yeah I do! You know Yamcha, any excuse for a party. Come on!"

Jenni finally managed to gain possession of her arm, and had also figured out a way to get out of the party, or at least make it more fun. She winked at Bulma. "I'm only going if Piccolo goes!"

"If you think I'm going to any party run by those weaklings, you're sadly mistaken."

"And if Piccolo doesn't go I'm not going to let him train me tomorrow!"

"And if you think you've got a choice in that matter, you're also mistaken."

"No I'm not, am I Bulma?"

"Nope."

"Kami?"

"Nope."

The trio smirked. Jenni, and presumably Piccolo too, realized that she carried the full support of the Z fighters behind her claim. It was a good feeling when faced with the fearsome expression on Piccolo's face.

"The Demon king doesn't go to parties."

"Yeah he does," said Jenni. "Think of it as … part of your plan for world domination! You can't take over the world when the Saiyans have beaten you to it, and you need to train me so we can get rid of the Saiyans, and you need to go to the party so you can train me. There, it's simple really!"

Jenni had managed to say all this seriously, without so much as hinting at a smile, (though Kami and Bulma were failing miserably at hiding their own giggling) and Piccolo looked almost convinced. "Where is the party?" he asked.

"It's here." Said Bulma. "All the guys came with me, they've brought the stereos and stuff.You didn't think I'd learnt to fly, did you?"

Kami was by now looking very indignant, and Jenni didn't think Bulma would have thought to ask Kami if they could party at his palace.

"Why don't we go down to the Master Roshi's house? That way we can have a beach party, and have a barbeque and go swimming and stuff. That way Piccolo won't have to dance and the food will please Goku and the other guys. Also we won't be intruding on Kami."

"Yeah, that sounds good!" said Bulma. "I'll go tell the guys. Maybe we'll have a party at your place some other time Kami! See you!"

Kami looked horrified, and Jenni was about to follow Bulma out the door when she noticed Piccolo scowling at her. "Oh, stop sulking Piccolo!"

"I don't want to go."

"Why not?" said Jenni exasperatedly.

"I don't like parties."

"Please?"

Piccolo groaned.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Fine! Just don't start groveling. Imagine if the Saiyans could see you now!"

"Thank you! You're a really great guy, Piccolo." 

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't." As Jenni hugged Piccolo for the second time that day, Kami snickered. 

"I knew something like this would happen." He said knowingly.

"What?" said Jenni and Piccolo simultaneously.

"Oh, nothing."

"What would happen? Tell me old man." Piccolo was getting angry.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. You better get going, you're going to be late for your party!" As Kami left the hall his laughter could be heard echoing through the palace corridors. 

"What was that all about?" asked a rather puzzled Piccolo.

"I have a pretty good idea…" said Jenni, smiling. Kami's predictions usually came true, and she'd love to think that this one was no exception. "Anyway, he was right, we don't want to be late for the party. That reminds me, have you got any trunks?"

"Don't start that again."

"Swimming trunks," said Jenni encouragingly. "You know, so you can go swimming instead of being roped in to dance to Yamcha's awful music?"

"Oh, yeah, I have. But I'll have to go get them."

"I'll get a lift to Master Roshi's with Bulma. Meet you there?"

"What's to stop me from not going?"

"Awww…. Please go Piccolo! I'll just have to trust you in your new status as a great guy. See you later!" 

"Yeah, later."

Jenni watched Piccolo fly away, and as she was about to walk out of the palace she bumped into a hassled looking Kami.

"Jenni! I almost forgot to tell you. I went to see your parents earlier, but they kind of took it badly…"

"And?"

"I hypnotized them."

"I figured you might have to do something like that."

"Do you mind?"

"Nah, it's better than the alternative, I wouldn't leave Picc- I mean, I wouldn't leave here for anything! What about Charlotte, how'd she take it?"

Kami smirked, to make sure she knew he'd noticed her slip-up. "Your sister? She believed me, but she would, she's a kid. Despite popular opinion, children tend to be cleverer than adults, they're not so set in their ways." Kami handed Jenni the small traveling case he had been carrying. "Here, she packed you some clothes and things."

"Wow, she's an angel! She knew exactly what I wanted!"

Bulma stuck her head in through the door again. "Jenni! Hurry up, we're leaving!!"

"Coming Bulma! Thanks for everything Kami!" Jenni called as she left the guardian to his peaceful world once more. "See ya!"

Yep, that's it for this chapter, whatd'ya think? Feel free to review! You know, the little box down there? ….. Good, now you've found it, use it or I'll set Piccolo on you. *Sweatdrops at what she just said* On you, as in the not so good sense of course. ^_^;; 


End file.
